


A Big Mistake

by novocainlullaby



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, Unplanned Pregnancy, i'll add more later but idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little fun goes wrong for these two teenagers, what's going to happen when Barton leaves for college in the fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was pissed. And not like the kind of pissed you get when you can't figure out your trig homework, like the super seriously pissed where you think you might go on a rampage and kill someone.

Three months had somehow weaseled by the two quite easily, but they were in high school, of course it did. It was mid-April when she found out, and with Clint leaving for Harvard in the Autumn months, it only pissed her off more. Which was why Natasha was raging down the hallway muttering curses under her breath, automatically making a beeline for where Clint would be hanging out with some of his friends from archery club, whom of which she could care less about. When she took sight of him she melted then realized why she was pissed in the first place, even when he flashed her that smile that could bring her down to her knees in a matter of seconds. But she was determined here, and she stuck on plan.

“Barton!” She shrieked out, voice echoing throughout the hallways. ‘Uh oh’s’ and ‘She looks pissed!’ were murmured by his friends as she approached with a menacing glare, making them all scatter.

“Hi bab-“

“Don’t you ‘Hi babe’ me!” She snapped, shoving him into the locker and watching his dazed expression come up.

“You are such a fucking idiot! Don’t you realize what you’ve done!?” She spat at him, his eyes widening with each word. “Wha-?” He started, but she promptly cut him off.

“I, am a freshman. And you’re a senior idiot!” She hissed, and he was completely and utterly flabbergasted. “What did I do?” He managed to stutter out.

Looking away, she lowered her voice. “You fucking knocked me up…”

She didn't get to see the look in his eyes, whether he was pissed, excited, happy, content, about to beat her, or what. He was completely and utterly speechless. Looking down to her, his brows creased and his lips turned down into a little frown. Taking her hands and leading her to his car, which she allowed him to do, he shut and locked the doors.

"You..You're..I mean...we-"

"Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm not really sure how long this is gonna be chapter-wise and sorry these chapters will get lengthier i promise

"And you're sure?" He asked, biting on his lower lip nervously, looking into her eyes to see if he could spot any signs of dishonesty. Then again, why would she make something up about this? Mentally shrugging, he could name a couple reasons why. Her voice snapped him out of his little daze.

"Barton, I took four fucking tests and secretly put them in my house without my grandma finding out. I'm pretty sure after peeing on a weird stick that many times and each showing a little plus sign, I'm pregnant." She sighed out, shoving her tousled curls out of her eyes, not like it mattered, shutting them right after. Trying to relax in the front seat of his car, she just..couldn't. She was fourteen going on fifteen, knocked up with an eighteen year old's kid. 'That sounded a lot better out of context..' She thought to herself and sighed, rubbing her temples in exhaustion. 

His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Do you..you know..want it?"

She hadn't really thought of that. She had only known she was pregnant for a day now, and it wasn't just the flu she was getting during the day. She had even gone to a doctor, just to check up and see if she actually wanted to keep it or not. She remembered because he kept musing on and on about how young she was and how he hated the generation. Same thing probably happened to him. Shame no one can keep it in their pants.

"I'm three months along. Nearly into my second trimester."

"And..? Nat, it's your body.." He said, taking her hand at that part in time.

"And if you really don't want this baby, I wouldn't blame you. I mean, you're fourteen. Fifteen by the time this kid gets here and..well, it'll be the only Barton here with you."

Her eyes snapped open and she frowned, almost glaring at him. Setting her jaw, she raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He looked so sheepish she almost felt sorry for him. "I mean..Harvard! Remember?" He bit his lip nervously, even when her face softened.

It was his dream college, he had been talking about it to her ever since they found out what the word college even meant. He did research, projects, essays, everything on Harvard. She sighed and looked down. Of course he wouldn't stay and help her raise this bastard of a kid, why would he? He didn't need a stupid moody preteen weighing him down along with a baby. No one did.

"You'd leave me alone?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper, barely able to choke the words out.

"Shit, Nat.." He sighed, gripping her hand tighter. "I mean I just-"

"I get it. It's fine." She said again in the soft voice before snatching her hand back, dashing from the car with tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Clint came to his senses to dash after her, she was gone. She couldn't just..vanish! "Nat!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, turning in every which way to see if he could find her. He set his jaw and dashed to his car to drive around and look.

After many hours of searching to no avail, calls and texts and any other form of contact she wasn't responding to. He kept texting her over and over apologies, excuses, 'I love you's', and much more. He called literally fifty-seven times and left a voicemail each time. He cursed himself repeatedly and even slammed his forehead down onto his steering wheel a couple times before finally sending her one last text.

'I'm so fucking sorry. I need you. I need that kid. I love you both. -CB'

And at exactly 3:43 a.m. when he had finally gotten rid of most of the guilt and emotion he had, just about to pass out, his phone buzzed.

'We love you too. -NR'

At least she was safe.

That was what got him to sleep. In the morning he tried calling again and still, stubborn as ever, she would not for the life of him tell him where she was hiding out at. She claimed she needed to get away, to be alone for a bit and think things through. That made his heart pound and his pulse race. She wasn't..getting rid of it, was she? No. She wouldn't do that - especially since she had told him about the pregnancy!

She wouldn't..

 

This time, he was determined to get ahold of her whether he had to call the FBI or some shit like that. He needed to know. He scoured the towns ends and eventually just ended up getting none other than Tony Stark to trace the call. On his part, he was stupid. She was merely right down the road at a motel that no one really ever checked into, thus making the genius quite pissed about the boy's idiocy. 

He went to the concierge and got her room number, knocking repeatedly until she budged off her ass and answered the door. Sighing when she took notice of him, she shrugged and opened the door wider to allow him in.

"What the hell, Nat! You've been gone this entire weekend!"

His yelling didn't surprise her, and that caused some surprise in him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm aware." She mumbled quietly, keeping her gaze locked on the shabby carpet between her toes.

Suddenly he felt quite..guilty. Everyone needed some personal space now and then, right? Maybe that was all she needed. Then why wouldn't she tell him? He was baffling himself too much.

"Why?"

She took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"You don't want it."

It took him several moments to realize what she had meant - their baby. He furrowed his brows in confusion and shook his head quickly, kneeling down in front of her to get in her line of eyesight. 

"Of course I do. I want to have this baby with you, Tasha. You're just..this isn't..how I imagined it." He finally managed to sigh out.

Peeking at him, she frowned a bit. "You imagined us having kids before?"

That made him stutter a bit. "Y-Yeah I mean I guess in the future maybe if you had wanted some, err I don't know maybe probably?"

Her lips twitched upwards in the faintest of smiles before sighing and looking down again. "I just..you want Harvard. And I can't be a teenage mother at this young of age."

"You're not thinking about.." He lead on, hoping she'd realize what he meant.

She did, and her eyes widened. "What?!" She exclaimed and actually rose to her feet, making him quickly stand to look down upon her. "I just thought that maybe-"

"No! I am many things Clint Barton but I am not a murderer!" She yelled, and tears flooded in her eyes to streak down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and vowed to himself not to let go while she bawled into his chest, tucking her head underneath his neck. Cooing to her like a child, her rubbed her back and rocked them slowly. "It's okay, Tasha. It's just a mood swing. Hormones. I'm not leaving, and you don't have to get rid of it, and I.." He took in a deep breath. "I won't go to Harvard."

He felt absolutely nauseous. He had worked so hard for this, for Harvard, his fucking dream school and now because of one stupid condom break...he had to give it up.

He shut his eyes, squeezed them shut and nodded. "I won't go."

That definitely wasn't morning sickness pooling in the pit of her stomach when she took a glance at him, she could see how hurt and pained he was.

"No. You're going to Harvard." She said firmly, and anyone who knew her knew she was stubborn as fuck and wouldn't let him disagree. "Tasha.." He sighed and shook his head. "I want to be here for you guys. I want you to finish school and I just..don't wanna be apart from you." He mumbled, pulling back ever so slightly to tuck the curls out away from her face. 

"I can't leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> okay so a lot happened
> 
> will clint go to harvard or stay with nat?
> 
>  
> 
> will i ever get good writing techniques?????
> 
> we don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's short now, I had to rewrite on my phone since I had the whole thing on my laptop and it just shut off. So here you go, I promise to update either every other day or every day!

"You need to go to Harvard."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm a big girl, Clint. I can take care of myself."

Their little 'argument' had lasted for what seemed like forever until Clint finally managed to drag her back to his house to curl up on the couch for some Netflix under the blankets. He had picked the movie out for the hell of it since it pertained to pregnancy, thinking it'd be nice. 

Evidently, 'Rosemary's Baby' is not the movie to watch if you're expecting. 

It left Natasha scared out of her mind, always glancing at the corners and biting her lip until she tasted blood. Blood that tasted like a dirty penny.

"You..you're not like them are you? You didn't do the same thing, right? Right?!" 

"Nat calm down!" He wanted to laugh at the situation but her eyes shone with genuine fear, so he didn't. He eventually soothed her off to sleep with the assistance of rubbing his finger tips up and down her spine accompanied with facial kisses all over. 

"Night Tasha. Love you."

Several minutes later, he received a sleepy reply. 

"Love you, too.."

And she was out like a light. Hearing the words come from her mouth was probably the best feeling in the world, it even made him jumpy sometimes. He scooped her up bridal style to his bed, laying her down and shifting beside her, falling asleep with her in his strong hold. 

He awoke to vomiting in his thankfully personal bathroom, his foster parents not hearing. They didn't even know she was there, did they? He shrugged to himself and sat up just as she walked out, looking exhausted. 

"Morning sickness?" 

She gave a faint nod and flopped down on the bed rather weakly, head in his lap so that he could stroke her hair, which he did gladly. 

"How far along?" "I told you, three months." "You want a boy or girl?" "Girl. You?" "I want a healthy baby."

She looked up to him at the answer and managed a small smile. "Nice one."

He gave her a wide grin and a kiss. "C'mon. School."

She groaned and buried her head into his lap in an attempt to hide her face. 

"Get up or I'll pinch you."

She didn't move.

"You sure?"

No movement. 

He grinned and slipped his hands down to playfully pinch at her ass, getting a shriek of surprise greeted with a pout that was quite sexy, along with a little shoulder punch. 

"That was my booty.."

He laughed and soothed his hand over the invisible mark. "Didn't do it that hard!" He defended. 

"It hurts."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"What are you offering?"

"You know what I'm offering."

"We have school. C'mon." 

It was his turn to groan, especially when she left his lap to change into some of his sweatpants and a shirt she had left once. 

"Quit gawking." She grinned as she slid her old pants off, sliding into the new ones. 

He laughed a bit and continued staring anyways, chewing on his lip. "You're just really attractive and I think you should be sued for it." He said with a nod. 

"Sued for a body?" She made an embarrassing guffaw, and covered her mouth. "Don't think so."

He went up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and starting to massage her hips, pressing open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. "Live with me."

"I can't."

"We need to buy a house."

"Buy a house?"

"You heard me."

She glanced back at him after shuddering underneath his fingertips for what had to be the twelfth time. "We can't move out. We don't have money."

She had a point. "Your grandmother.."

She sighed. "I know. He's.."

"He won't let you keep it. Stay with me. Please. Live with me." He grasped her hands now, turning her so she could face him before repeating himself. "Live with me."

She gazed into his eyes for what seemed like the longest time before she confirmed with a nod, cupping his cheeks and kissing him tenderly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is chapter 4.A? Basically this is what I had written but my computer shut down so I rewrote chapter 4 on my phone and it was short, but evidently it saved and I didn't want to delete 4 so this is 4.A. Okay, basically the same thing but more detailed, so you can definitely skip it.

"I can't just leave you here. You're fourteen, Tasha."

"I'm a big girl, Clint. I can take care of myself."

This 'argument' went on for hours until he finally got her back to his house, curled up on the couch with her and a blanket, scrolling through Netflix choices. Four years was a long time especially for the both of them. Their child would be at least three by the time he graduated Harvard, and she'd be graduating as a senior while he graduated as a college senior. Everything at the moment was too complex and with hormones raging inside of her, it wasn't making anything better. At all. Not to mention the movie that Clint had picked out, was utterly horrifying and twisted her guts from the inside out. He had suggested it because it had to do with pregnancy, but they soon learned that watching 'Rosemary's Baby' was not a good choice film for one expecting. It made her arms cling around her stomach, to bite her lip until she drew blood that tasted like a penny.

"I just..I had..no idea, Nat.."

She just shut her eyes and rocked herself a bit, still mentally scarred. "You didn't do that to me did you? Did you?!" She exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Okay, okay. Now you're paranoid. Don't worry, I didn't let all those things happen and I'm definitely not in a Satanist cult." He had to laugh at how stupid he sounded, but decided against it for the genuine fear in her eyes. He pulled her petite body onto his lap and rocked her gently, raking his fingers up and down her spine gently, kissing on her facial regions while he mumbled soothing words to her. "You get morning sickness yet?" A head shake. "How far along?" "A month." "Tasha?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry." "It's fine." "I love you?" "I love you too."

He loved hearing those words out of her. Always got a kick out of him for whatever the reason could have been. Maybe just to know she was really there and really his and really having his baby. It made him so jumpy, like he needed a drink or something.

If he drank, that is.

Eventually he somehow managed to calm down her nerves and soothe her off into sleep without much struggle, and he himself was lost to sleep not long after.

Sickness was what woke him up. Not his own sickness, but hers. With three months in already he wasn't sure if morning sickness was normal or not, he hadn't knocked anyone up before. In fact, she was the only person he'd ever slept with. Or kissed. 

Man, was he lame.

She came out looking completely drained moments later, flopping down on the bed and clutching her stomach. "I hate you." she moaned out, shutting her eyes.

He chuckled a little and gave her stomach a small pat, making her look a bit paler. "Don't.." "Right. Sorry. How long does that last?" "It can last for the whole damned thing."

Geez, that sounded horrendous. 

"Why can't guys get pregnant?" She complained through a sigh.

"Wrong parts, love." he chuckled, kissing her cheek gently.

"Can we skip school today?"

"Only two more weeks."

That was her only encouragement to get out of bed and dress in comfortable sweats, those of which were his, and a shirt. Sighing a bit, she reached for his hand once he was dressed. "C'mon. Let's go to hell."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really chapter 5, but whatever.

Natasha dreaded the time that she had to unlace her fingers from Clint's and wave him off to his classes while she went to her own. She felt nauseous all first period, and even threw up during her bathroom trip in second period. It was god awful, and since the district was super strict about phones, she couldn't even drop Clint a quick text telling her she felt like utter shit and to take her home.

She couldn't do that anyways, she had finals soon and wasn't about to miss. Damn school.

Sighing, she flushed and disposed of the evidence of her illness. She wasn't about to be sent to the nurse of all things. It smelled of rotten fish in there and sewage dump. Probably leftover lunch. Her face screwed up in a slight grimace at the thought and cursed herself for bringing the nauseating feeling back in the pit of her stomach. "Hey. I don't know what you're doing in there, but quit." She mumbled quietly, in case someone was in a stall. Just as she had figured only happened in the movies, a flush came from a stall opposite her back, making her sigh. Of course it'd be her. Who else would it be? Voice cool as ice, heart just as icy. Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse. Where do you even get Bobbi out of Barbara? At least her nickname made sense. Natasha. Nat. Tasha. Tash. It was simple!

If she stayed low and didn't speak, she'd be fine.

"Wow. Look what the cat spat up."

Figures she wouldn't get out of this one.

"I'm looking at it."

That earned a scowl from the junior, rolling her eyes. "That the best you can do, Romanoff?" "Best you could do, evidently." 

She definitely didn't like that response, narrowing her eyes and barging out.

It's not that Natasha hated Bobbi, but Bobbi hated her first. So, naturally, she hated her back. It was just life.

She came out of the bathroom about five minutes after the other exited, heading back to class with a sigh.

Finally came lunch, and she was ecstatic to be with Clint again and just melt into his arms for comfort. He was the closest thing she had to a comfortable resting place at school besides a bean bag in her English class. He packed their lunches since the schoolboard served slop on a stick practically every waking moment of its existence, so he was already sitting at their normal lunch table, waiting for her. She grinned to herself, sneaking up behind him and covering his eyes with her hands. "You get one chance to guess who it is." She heard his chuckle and kissed the top of his head. "Hm..well I'll bet it's my baby." "Which one?" Another low chuckle. He turned and pressed a small kiss to the base of her stomach, making her uncover his eyes. "Shouldn't we keep it on the down-low?" She mumbled, sitting beside him and nestling into his side. He nodded a little, taking her hand. "You do have a point.." She bit her lip and glanced down to their interlinked hands, moving them to her thigh instead of the base of her stomach. He couldn't help but grin, kissing all over her cheeks and other facial regions, emitting a small giggle. He raised an eyebrow at that, and she bit her lower lip again. "Did you just..no. You just giggled!" "Oh shut up!" She playfully hit his chest as a blush rose to her cheeks, modeling the tint of her hair evidently. He once again kissed her all over until they calmed enough to start eating. "Nat..you're picking again." He pointed out as she ripped off some cheese and nibbled at it. She sighed and rested the back of her head on his shoulder when he scooped her into his lap, rocking her slowly. "Morning sickness is all." He nodded in understanding, rubbing her back gently. "Don't worry queenie, you'll be okay soon." She chuckled faintly, and could feel his smile practically radiating off of him. 

Thankfully, he was right. All she had to do was go to her cooking class and English class, and she was done! Thankfully she could take her English test sitting in the bean bag chairs, but they were nothing compared to Clint and his security blanket he naturally draped over her with his arms. She rested the pencil on the base of her stomach and watched it merely roll down to the tips of her toes, making her smile. That wouldn't happen for much longer. She had smacked him again when he said that she would be able to land a plane on the bump, considering how big it would be getting. 

Sure, pregnancy was scary. But they had a baby to look forward to. And it was all theirs. At least she wasn't alone.

Her face fell. Yes she was. He had Harvard..college..his internship..

Their baby.

She had a plan, she was going to do this alone? Fine. She could manage. That's why she walked home today when she usually carpooled with him, going to his house and doing homework with him. That was all behind her now. He had frowned and followed her for some couple blocks before sighing and driving off, calling her insistently. She wasn't going to pick up, and he knew better than to come over to her house without permission. 

If he was going to leave her, she was going to make sure she left him first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've revamped this story a bit and I know it was confusing, but she's three months along, lives with her grandmother, etc. New chapters will be posted soon.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she hadn't spoken to him, two weeks since she avoided him. She was slowly going insane, and with finals on the Thursday and Friday and her sickness not letting up, she was on the verge of breaking. It'd be good in the long run! She kept repeating that over and over to herself. She could get over him. She was only having his baby. Their baby. Their baby that would look exactly like him. Snore like him. Act like him. Fuck, that triggered the tears. She was excused from her English class and was thankful the teacher liked her that much, just sitting in the bathroom and wiping her tears, scrubbing them off her face. "Fucking idiot." She spat at her reflection before sniffling and gripping the edges of the sink, looking down and shaking her head. She was back in class ten minutes later perfectly normal as if nothing ever happened, but she couldn't just ignore it.

Of course she could.

She headed back to her locker, slinging her bag over her shoulder and nearly having a heart attack when she turned on her heel and there he was, like a blockade. "Need something?" She questioned, her voice monotone and careless, receiving a sickening feeling in her gut in return. "You know damn well why I'm here." He sighed, taking her hands only to have her snatch them back. "What did I do wrong? Did I make you unhappy? Fuck, Tash I told you this would happen. I told you from the start I wasn't good enough and you deserved better, why didn't you listen!" That absolutely broke her heart, and she clenched her jaw to stop the tears from flooding out. "You're blocking my way." She said simply, completely disregarding whatever he had just said to her, trying to repress it. He just stared at her for what seemed like forever before he nodded a bit and stepped to the side. She moved past him without another look back, dashing home. She cried for a long while that night, crying for at least three hours after she got home into her pillow, shouting profanities at herself.

That night, she went to the doctors. Her first trimester was nearly done and she was nearing the second, and she even got a sonogram. It looked so small, making her just want to bawl again. "Are you doing this alone?" The doctor had asked, receiving a sniffle and a nod. She was glad he didn't mind when she spilled her heart out to him. "..and Harvard is so much better than a dumb girl with a baby that he probably doesn't really want even though he told me he wanted some in the future, but not now! He has so much better..and so I left him before he could leave me." She finished with a cough, rubbing her eyes and thanking him for the complimentary tissues. She finally managed to calm down before snapping a picture of the sonogram, sending it to him. '11 weeks.'

Of course he took that as a sign that she was still speaking to him, so he texted and called so many times she was pretty sure he ran up his entire phone bill. She didn't answer once, and avoided him in school that day, making it another miserable pathetic excuse for breathing.

That was it! She would just..no. That was too extreme..wasn't it? I mean..she didn't want this baby without him..he didn't want her..why didn't she just..

Die?

Kill herself?

It seemed the best option.

She already self harmed as it was, but this was just one step further! No harm, no foul! It was foolproof! Her grandmother wouldn't miss her, Clint wouldn't care about the pair of them.

It was simply..

The perfect plan.

She had it all laid out, she'd wait until school was done. Maybe it was all school stress related, that always upped the factor, didn't it?

She would wait until school was out, wait another week or so, and if she still felt like shit? She had razors she could cut herself too deep with, pills she could overdose on, a noose to hang her neck with.

It was genius.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, guess who doesn't update often? Me. But I have found inspiration and am hopefully bringing this story back!

After a long night of thinking, Natasha realized how idiotic her plan had been. She couldn’t be selfish, not with this baby, she couldn’t rip the life of another away just because things were rough.

It was the hormones, she had decided.

She would keep the baby and be the best damn mother she could be to that kid, the one that was hers and only hers. She liked to imagine it was a girl, a little daughter growing inside her stomach like the little alien she was. At the thought, she smiled. She had already laid out what the bedroom would look like. A mobile over the crib, a changing station in one corner, the crib in another, and a rocking chair beside it. She envisioned bright bunches of curls, deciding they would match hers, for she didn’t want any questionings of the father coming up later on in life.

A baby.

This time, aloud.

"A baby." She murmured, and clutched her stomach. It would come at random times, these moments, where she would just reflect on everything and remember she was growing a little person all by herself in her tummy. The way that in less than a couple months, it would get bigger and bigger until she finally popped. Oh, her grandmother, what would she tell her? She was aware that she would be thoroughly disappointed, and if she wasn’t pregnant she’d probably beat her for being knocked up at fifteen, by an eighteen year old no less.

"Well, baby girl, your father was never really here. I wanted what was best for him, since I knew I wasn’t it. I let him go, and you always let the people you love go." She practiced reciting to the bump in the mirror, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. She nudged them off with the back of her fists, giving a soft sigh.

"You’re better than this, Natasha. You can do this on your own. You don’t need him. If he really wanted this baby, he wouldn’t have worn protection. He wouldn’t have even considered Harvard before this! He would stay and do the right thing. You know he would."

Another sigh fell from her lips, brushing over the small bump she kept murmuring to. Her phone kept buzzing and buzzing, all calls and messages from him, but she wouldn't respond to them. 

Clint was getting sick and tired of playing this game. Three weeks had passed by now, and all he had was a mere picture of a sonogram off a cheap cell phone. He barged over to her house, not caring if her grandmother would be there to kick him out or not. "Natasha!" He yelled, and after several knocks when he still wasn't let in, he allowed himself in. 

When he went up to her room, he saw her huddled on the bed with soft tears running down her cheeks.

"Go away," she choked.

His heart melted at the sight, but he was still furious. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, making his way over to her. "It's been nearly a god damn month, Natasha! What in the fuck did I do to make you hate me?! I have tried calling, texting, emailing, passing notes in fucking class, talking to your friends, getting my friends to talk to you, everything! What is your problem!" It came out more like a plea than a question, and he shook his head, grabbing her and pulling her off the bed when she didn't respond.

She whimpered as she was held against the wall, the tears flowing down harder, only hearing muffled yelled phrases of his voice. "Why aren't you talking to me?! This is mine too! I want to know how it's doing! God fucking dammit Natasha, you're four months along and that's about all I get to know! Why aren't you talking to me! What did I do?!" His temper was overtaking him.

A small voice popped out, a few several words. "Cl-Clint..you're scaring me.."

Then, darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've literally had this done for a long time, but never uploaded it. Oops.

When Natasha awoke she could see Clint through her heavy eyelids, sitting on the end of her bed with his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands. Calloused fingertips gripped his hair, and she could hear his faint murmuring. "Clint?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he snapped to attention. "Tash!" He lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "You're okay!" He beamed, and enveloped her in a tight hug that she allowed, even welcomed, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. "You passed out! God, I was so fuckin' scared, Nat, turned paler than a sheet it was so bad!" She realized his concern and only served to melt farther in his grasp, releasing a sigh of contentment she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I just laid you down because hell, I don't know what to do when people pass out. How do you feel? How's baby?" She pressed a gentle palm to her stomach, giving a faint nod. "Nothing's out of place, I think we're fine." She assured him with the signature half-smile of hers, and within the several seconds it took for him to smile back, she realized her stupidity.

He welcomed her back with open arms, happy to have them both back in his life, he really couldn't ask for anything else. After the death of his family, he was very grateful for Natasha and her carrying their little miracle. It was all the family he had left, and he was beyond excited for the small family he had to be extending. He had had names picked out for his children since he was Natasha's age, and couldn't believe someone, the love of his life to be more specific, would carry his baby! And willingly, too! Later on when he was about to say his goodbyes to Natasha, he brought the names up. He was thankful she loved them both, and he kissed her good night before he faded into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS THE SHORTEST THING EVER BUT I REMEMBERED WHY IT WAS SO SHORT. OKAY, I'VE GOT THE NAMES PICKED OUT BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE A BOY, A GIRL, OR TWINS FOR BOTH. YOU GET ME? SO COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT AND AS SOON AS MAJORITY HAS DECIDED, I'LL PUT THE NEW CHAPTER UP.


End file.
